1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fuel supply structure of an internal combustion engine. More particularly, to a fuel supply structure of a saddle-ride type vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
In an internal combustion engine, the enhancement of the performance of a fuel supply part is desired according to the recent flexibility of fuel. More particularly, an enhancement with respect to the performance of a fuel filter for filtering impurities in fuel is desired according to the use of an alcohol fuel. More especially, some saddle-ride type vehicles such as a motorcycle house a fuel filter in a fuel pump. See, for example, JP-A No. 2008-213630.
To make a fuel filter that is usable with alcohol fuel in fuel supply structure, for example, it is desired that the fuel filter should be a large-size. Further, the fuel filter should be provided in a state wherein it is easily maintained.
However, when the fuel filter is provided in an integral structure with the fuel pump described in JP-A No. 2008-213630, for example, the fuel pump is large in size to provide a large-size fuel filter that can correspond to the flexibility of fuel. In addition, when the fuel filter is separately provided, the installation of the large-sized fuel filter also has a problem wherein a sufficient installation space cannot be secured in the saddle-ride type vehicle such as a motorcycle wherein it is difficult to secure the installation and location of the fuel filter.